Super Smash Truth or Dare!
by Livinginabox
Summary: ToD MADNESS! MWAHAHAHA! Please review and send OCs if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros Truth or Dare!

A/n: Yo. This is my first ToD fanfic. I am trying to warm up to this format, it seems like a lot of fun!

Rules:

Your dares and truths can be for me, any smasher, and any third-party characters, co hosts, or Original Character (OC)s that might be in a chapter.

I do accept OCs, but only three per chapter.

You may request to be in the fic, but warning: anyone who gets in will be subject to truths and dares.

I try not to include characters who aren't in Super Smash Bros., but send in ToDs for them if you must.

To those who aren't familiar with how these work, in your reviews, give truths and dares.

Because this is my first chapter and I have no truths or dares, My brother and I have devised a set of truths and dares as an example. Begin!

All smashers fall out of the sky and into a large white room. I am sitting on a large throne. I am wearing a black cloak and spectacles.

Me: Hello, smashers…

Wario: What the heck's going on here?

Me: Well, you are going to be subjected to dares and truths.

All: *Squeak*

Me: Let the torture begin!

From me:

Truths:

Master hand: Do you have fangirls?

Olimar: Why do you only get 6 pikmin in Brawl?

Dares:

Ike: Kill something.

Wario: Mario gets to force feed you celery.

Master Hand: *screaming* No… please don't mention the-

*Stampede of Master Hand fangirls come through the wall*

Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU!

MH: AAAAAAH! *Runs away*

Olimar: Any more and any fight with me would be impossible.

Ike: YAYZ. *Kills Roy*

Me: *Revives Roy*

Mario: Hee hee hee…

Wario: *Gulps*

Later…

Wario: *Brushes tongue repeatedly*

Me: Okay… From my brother!

Dares:

Lucas: You are better than Ness. Star KO Ness 1,000 times. And you get a cookie.

Ness: Take it like a man!

Truths:

Wario: Why do you like garlic?

Master Hand: Do you own a wii? And if so, how do you use it?

That's all!

Lucas: YYYEEEEESSSSS!

Ness: Eep.

Lucas: *Kills Ness 1,000 times*

Me: Ya know what, I'm not reviving Ness until we get some dares and truths!

Wario: Well…

Luigi: Oh-a no…

Wario: Why do I love garlic? I'm glad you asked! *Pulls out list*

Eight hundred reasons later…

Wario: And it smells good!

MH: Yeah, I do. I like playing Super Sma-

Crazy Hand: *Smacks MH* Quit breaking the fourth wall!

MH: Fine… I use it like this! *grabs wiimote but doesn't use wrist strap*

All: NOOO!

MH: *Breaks all windows* Oops…

Me: Well… I guess that's it. Seeya later! Send in your dares and truths!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Me: Finally, some reviews! Thanks to all who sent in ToDs!

From WhiteFangWolf!

Hello! ToD's are quite popular these days, but this might get popular! I will submit my OC.

Name: Dark Angelo

Age: 15

Appearance: Waist-length dark blue hair, with silver streaks. She has black wings, silver eyes, and she wears a long-sleeved purple and black coat, black shorts with a silver belt, and black combat boots. She wears a necklace that makes any random weapon appear into her hands. She always chooses the weapons.

Personality: Kind and fierce. She is dangerous in battle, so many people fear her. She comes from Skyworld, and she is a warrior of Palutena.

Weapon(s): Any, 'cause of her necklace, but she prefers useing twin katanas, and her main weapons are a red-black two-handed sword(THAT SHE USES WITH ONE HAND), a moon staff, katanas, and knives. She uses daggers.

I think that's it for my OC!

Truths:

Ike: Who do you think is more gay? Marth or Roy? Also, is Roy ginger? Have some cupcakes since you're totally hot, and you kick a$$! ;3

Pit: You are awesome and cute, so have some cookies. x3

Dares:

Roy: Keep laughing at Marth.

Marth: Do the Vocaloid leekspin.

Ike: Laugh at both of them.

Link: An army of Navis are here to kill you. So, I suggest running.

Zelda: Go drown in lava, and see Link weep.

Mario: Why are you Nintendo's mascot?

That's it! Bye, and good luck!

Me: Wow. Okay…*Uses author powers to summon Dark Angelo*

Angelo: What's going on here? *Whips out dagger*

Me: Whoa, whoa, there! WhiteFangWolf just sent you in, that's all! Care to help with the truth or dare?

Angelo: *Puts away dagger* Fine.

Ike: Marth. Marth all the way. Marthy Marthy Marth.

Marth: Am not!

Ike: Oh really? * Pulls up laptop and shows him Yaoi fanfic*

Marth: NOOOO! *Kills self*

Me: *Revives Marth* Seriously, try to stop dying.

Pit: YAY! I like this reviewer. *Noms cookies* *Walks over to Angelo* Hey, Angelo! Wanna go make out?

Angelo: NO! *Kills Pit*

Me: Sigh… *Revives Pit*

Roy: Hohohoho, Hohohoho!

Marth: *Kills Roy* SHUT THE **** UP!

Marth: Awww… *pulls out reed* A LA LA LA, VE BIBIDIBIDI ABA WIBA MIBA YETANDO-

All: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Ike: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Link: No! *Runs*

Navis: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Me: *Gets rid of Navis* Link, it's safe now!

Link: Oh thank go- NOO! ZEEEELLLLLDAAAAAA!

Me: *Gets shoved up against a wall by Link*

Link: Revive her. NOW.

Me: Fine, fine. *Revives Zelda*

Link: Thank you.

Mario: 'cause I'm-a awesome-a!

Peach: Shut up, Mario.

Mario: WAAAAAHHH!

Me: Right then. Angelo, please read the next set.

Angelo: …Okay. From Bowser Communist!

i am highly insane with anger wario be afraid be very afraid

truths

every one: have you ever thought of enslaving the fan girls/boys

ganon-dork: why you no use sword

snake: how often do you sneek in samus's room

oc (needed for dares)

varimd grizwald peculier. hes a 14 year old dwarf (small musculer pepole with thick beards and iron livers) with burnet hair he has a short but strong beard and hair is in a mullet he wares a shirt with a mario star on it under that is the word "invincible" he carries a dimond pick-ax, a katana, and a shot gun. hes very frendly and loves to party he also is very bad at interacting with girls and sounds like a idiot or a d***.and he calls ganon ganon-dork cpt falcon CRAPtin falcon and marth martha

dares, wario: you go to lava pit

wario: you must die by creeper

wario: give toon link and kirby these 2 cookies... then have them kill you

wolf: tell every one whats varimids power levle... then eat wario

varimid: kill ... pit

see ya guys later keep varimid if you like, i whould like it if you did, but you are the almighty owner of this fic

peace off-b.c

Me: *Summons Varimid*

Varimid: Hey guys! *walks up to Samus* Heeellloooo, beautiful!

Samus: Go to heck! * Kills Varimid*

Me: Ugh. *Revives Varimid*

Wario: Eep.

Everyone: What? No! Definitely not! *Crosses fingers*

Ganondorf: It's broken.

Me: Hey, Snake!

Snake: *In Samus' room* Yeah?

Me: …Never mind.

Wario: *Dies in lava pit, gets eaten by Creeper, and is killed by Toon Link and Kirby*

Toon Link and Kirby: Yummy! *Eat cookies*

Wolf: Okay…

All: NO!

Wolf: It's OOOOVVEEERRRRR NIIIINE THOUSAAAAAAAND! *Explodes*

Me: *Revives Wolf*

Wolf: *Eats Wario*

Varimid: *Kills Pit*

Me: *Revives Wario* Geez… this reviewer really has it in for Wario.

Bowser Communist: *Appears* DANG RIGHT! *Kills Wario*

Me: I would revive Wario, but I'm scared of being killed by Bowser Communist, so…yeah. From Ninja Mongoose!

Ah, Truths or Dares are so funny.

Truths:

Mario: Do you think you're better than Luigi?

Luigi: Do you think you're better than Mario?

Crazy Hand: Are you jealous of your brother's fangirls?

Galleom: WTF You exploded how are you here? (Nobody ever gives Galleom truths or dares in TODs)

Dares:

Ike: Play Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn on it's hardest difficulty. If even a single character dies, you must be subjected to 99 hours of Nyan Cat.

Sonic: Tell Amy that you prefer Blaze.

Kirby: Eat the author and see what happens!

Okay, that's it from me ... MONGOOSE OUT!

Mario and Luigi: Yes! What you say? *Get in fistfight*

Me: Ok…

Crazy Hand: Why would I be jealous? I have my own fangi- *Fangirls come in*

Fangirls: Come here!

CH: *runs away*

Fangirls: *Run after him*

Galleom: Simple. The author revived me so I could answer your question. There ya go. *Disappears*

Ike: CURSE YOU, NINJA MONGOOSE! *Plays* *Marth dies* NOOOO!

Nyan Cat: *continues for 99 hours*

Ike: *Head explodes*

Sonic: Grr… *Walks up to Amy* Um… Amy?

Amy: Yes, Sonniku?

Sonic: I prefer… Blaze.

Amy: NOOOO! *Kills self*

Me: No…No…No!

Kirby: POYO! *Swallows me* *Gains glasses and coat, then runs off to start own fanfic*

Me: GET BACK HERE! *Makes Kirby lose copy ability and teleports him back* I'm… sorry you had to see that. From Ikerulesall… Hey, he's funny!

Yay more ToD

Truthes: Sonic: Why r u so annoying?

Snake: Have u ever thought of breaking Sonics neck repeatedly?

Ike: Cookie for being my favorite brawler to use.

Dares: Sonic: Spam "Your too slow!"

Snake: After the fifth time he says it, break his neck slowly and painfully.

Samus: 10 Smash balls. Kill Craptain Falcon with them

Jigglypuff: I'll be nice to u for beating something for ke on Melee(event 51). Date... Kirby!

Wario(time for the dare I do everywhere): Pit of redeads. Now!

Me: Hooboy… Sonic, answer the question.

Sonic: C'mon, step it up!

Me: Okay… He'll get his comeuppance soon enough.

Snake: Yes! Lemme at him!

Me: NO! *Restrains him* Not YET!

Ike: Yum. *Eats cookie*

Sonic: You're too slow! You're too slow! You're too slow! You're too slow! You're too slow! You're too sl-*has neck snapped by snake*

Snake: Ha! Who's too slow now, Sonic? Who's too slow now?

Samus: I love this reviewer. *Breaks all smash balls*

Craptain: NO! Samus, WHYYY?*killed*

Jigglypuff: Jiggly! *Kisses Kirby* *they go to dinner*

Zelda and Peach: Awww…

Wario: Huh? * gets pushed in* WAAAAHHHHH!

Me: Hey, I've seen that dare before! Okay, final set for this chapter! By the way, Angelo?

Angelo: Yeah?

Me: I've seen WhiteFangWolf's fanfics. She's awesome, so you get a cookie!

Angelo:Yeah!

Me: From ShadowofHeart!

Yay A ToD,Can I Please Include My OC Jake Please.

Name:Jake Heart

Age:18

Appearance:Black Hair,Red Jacket,Black Shirt,Eyes That Change Color With his Emotion,Blue Pants With A White Dragon On Them,Red and Black Shoes,Black Angel Wings,And A White Chain Around His Neck

Personality:A Brave And Funny Guy,Protect Anyone,Quiet To New People,Friendly,Never Mean,Love His Girlfriend Lucy Flower,And Friends With His Brother Eddie Heart.

Weapons:A Black Sword With A Red Ribbin on The Hilt,A Shadow Bow With Nightmare Arrows.

Okay That Should Do For My Dares

Mario:Kill Peach With A Shotgun

Snake:Beat Crapton Falcon With A Metal Baseball Bat

Ike:Kill Something Besides Roy Or Marth

Pit:Your Awsome,Have Some Cookies :3

Link:Get Traped In A Room With Navi

Jiggilypuff:Just Die Already

Okay I Hope You Use It please

Me: *Summons Jake* Hey, now we've got three OCs!

Mario: YESSSSSS! *Shoots Peach*

Me: *Revives Captain Falcon*

Snake: Oh boy…

CF: Eep.

Snake: It's showtime! *Kills CF*

Ike: I am so lucky. *Kills Wario*

Pit: Yay! *Noms again.*

Link: NOOOOO!

Me: *locks him in room*

Later…

Me: *Opens door to find that Link killed himself* *Revives Link* Last dare!

Jigglypuff: *…Dies… somehow*

Me: Alright! OCs?

OCs: Yes?

Me: You guys are so fun to work with, I'm changing the rules! Not only am I keeping all three of you as assistants, but now, there's no limit to how many OCs there can be!

OCs and reviewers: *Cheer*

Me: Okay, see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: You wanted it, so here it is! Chapter 3 of Super Smash Truth or Dare! How are you OCs holding up?

OCs: Fine, fine.

Me: Alright, let's get started! From Fire Blade!

LET'S DO THIS LEROY JEANKINS! Ok first thing thake my OC Name Tslayer he is a white male around 6-6 with blue hair, blue cloths, blue sneakers, and a watch with a blue trim. He has two swords one is a sword with a fire aura and one that also works as a grapaling hook. He also is a guy who dose not curse and is farily nice, but if you make him really mad he will start busting out the blades and cursing like mad. Also he has a crush on zelda. Anyway back to the ToD. Truths: Ike do you like any one from your game? Popo are you related to Nana? Fox are you gay for Falco? Dares: Ganondorf meet Captins punch with yours. Ike have 20 chickens and 20 smash balls to kill the top 20 people you hate. Soinc teleport to Afganastan and lead a LEROY charge. Jake Heart you have 30 seconds to run before I tell Chuck Norris who hates you where you are. Well that's all make sure Tslayer kills some people.

Me: *Summons Tslayer*

Tslayer: Hi, guys! HI, ZELDA! *Hits on Zelda*

Zelda: Get away, you creep!

Varimid: Boom, rejected!

Tslayer: Sheddup! *Pulls out blades* **** you!

Me: *Shoots Tslayer with tranquilizer* He'll wake up either when he gets dared or in the next chapter.

Ike: Nope. My heart belongs to Peach!

Peach: Ewwww…

Popo: Yes…

Me: I can't think of anything funny to say… must give Angelo another cookie… *Snaps out of it* Stupid mind control!

Angelo: Heh…

Fox and Falco: !

Ganondorf: MUUUWAAAHHH!

CF: FALCON-

*World explodes*

Me: *Still alive* *Revives everything*

Ike: Yay! *Noms chicken* GREAT AETHER!*Kills Kirby, Jigglypuff, Sonic, Etc.*

Sonic: Okay. * Eats fried chicken and teleports*

In Afghanistan…

Sonic: LEEROOOYYYY JEEEEENKIIIIIINNNNSSSSS! *Dies*

Me: *Revives Sonic*

Jake: What?

Chuck Norris: Hey there.

Jake: AAAAHHHH!

Chuck: What's your name, son?

Jake: Uh… Jake.

Chuck: *Roundhouse kicks Jake, then teleports out*

Me: *Revives Jake* Oh, I almost forgot! *Temporarily wakes up Tslayer* Tslayer, kill Wario!

Tslayer: OK. *Cuts off Wario's head with sword*

Me: *Puts Tslayer back to sleep* Oh, by the way… I have an announcement to make! Because WhiteFangWolf has been so dedicated to this story ( Major props, by the way,), I am requesting Dark Angelo to be the official cohost! Please let me know in the reviews section if it's okay. Okay, from Bowser Communist Lev X:

yay you putting varimid in made me level up to level x sooooo cake for every one but wario and martha. oc and and you get extra cake ps is not a lie

going on, dares: martha: go to silent hill

bowser: you are now a slave to dark angelo

kirby: say hi

all girls: when you want to hurt varimid hurt wario instead

truths: ness:in ssb are you saying "pk thunder" or "peanut butter"

wario: why do i hate you (after he says why he thinks i hate him, kill him)

red or ash or Pokemon trainer: do you have any Pokemon other then the starters?

well that's it peace off

All except Wario and Martha: Yeah!

Wario and Martha: Aww…

Me: *Eating cake* This cake is *Munch* delicious! Hey, OCs!

OCs ( Including Tslayer): Yeah?

Me: We get extra cake! Thanks, BCLX!

Martha: Wha? *Teleports*

Something so incredibly gruesome happens to Martha that I can't show it without changing the story's rating, so… Wario, pit of redeads. Nowwwwww!

Ikerulesall: Hey, you stole my idea!

Bowser: No!

Angelo: Fetch me an iced tea!

Bowser: NEVER!

Me: Do it.

Bowser:…Fine. *Walks away, grumbling*

Kirby: Hi!

Meta Knight: SHUT IT!

Kirby: …Kay.

All girls: We want to hurt Varimid! *Kill wario*

Ness: Peanut butter. I love peanut butter.

Wario: Because I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my- *Is killed by me.*

Red: No! I suck at catching Pokemon!

Me: Next, from- You guessed it- WhiteFangWolf!

Nice chapter! I think this will get faved by a lot of authors. May I submit my other OC? She's Dark's sister. I'll include her bio. You may let Pit have a big crush on Dark, for more torture. :3

Name: Rio Angelo

Age: 18(Same as Ike, I guess.)

Appearance: Leg-length magenta hair. She has sky blue eyes, and wears a black mask over her face, at all times, only if she wants to take it off(it looks like Spectra's from Bakugan...) She wears a blue tank top, a white jacket, jean shorts, and gold combat boots with spikes. She is also an angel, but she has white wings(Dark dyed hers black.) Also, she can summon any element or weapon from the side of her mask, like Dark.

Personality: Kind, dangerous, and fierce, like her sister. She is also a warrior of Palutena. She has met Ike when she had to tell something to Pit, so she has developed a tiny crush on Ike. Ike likes Rio a lot, though. She is dangerous in battle.

Weapons: Any element or any weapon. She prefers knives, her bow and arrows, and katanas.

I also forgot that Dark(and Rio) are archers.

Truths:

Pit: How long have you worked for Palutena?

Ike: Go wink at Rio.

Rio: Blush at the wink.

Peach and Jigglypuff: PINK GIRLS MUST DIE! Except Zelda and Samus, since they rock.

Link: Make out with Zelda.

Zelda: Slap Link, and go to Mario.

That's it! Bye

Me: Gladly. *Summons Rio*

Rio: Hey!

Me: 'Sup?

Rio: Lots!

Rio and I: *Dance*

Me: By the way, Ike is here.

Rio: *Blushes*

Me: Okay, let's get started!

Pit: FOREVA!

Ike: *Winks*

Rio: *Blushes again*

Peach and Jigglypuff: *Get killed by Dark Angelo*

Link: *Tries to kiss Zelda and is slapped*

Zelda: (Seductively) Hey, Mario…

Link: NOOOOO!

Me: Okay, next batch! From Ikerulesall!

OC time!

Name: Will

Age: 17

Gender :male

Appearance: Shaggy blonde hair, greenish blue eyes, wears a red tshirt and shorts with a bow on his back and a quiver. Has a sword sheath on his hip. Muscular

Personality: nice, but quiet. Enjoys torturing Sonic, Wario, and GanondorK. Loves donuts(who doesn't!)

Weapons: Bow and FIRE arrows and a sword

Ok time for ToD

Truthes: Marth(a): r u gay?

Roy: Hmmmmm. R u part dragon?

Samus: who is more annoying. Snake or Craptain Falcon?

Dares: Will(I shall dare my OC): Go Break Sonics neck slowly.

Ike: Great Aether Wario 1000000 times. Then have some chicken.

Marth(a): read every Yaoi fix about you. It's disgusting, right?

Me: Whoa, a lot of OCs. *Summons Will*

Will: *Munching on donut* Hey guys!

Martha: Mmmaaaayyyybeee….

Roy: *Flying* What gives you that idea?

Samus: …Snake.

CF: YESH!

Snake: NO!

Will: *Breaks Sonic's neck*

Ike: Awesome! *Great Aethers Wario over and over*

Martha: AH! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!

Me: Ok, that wraps up this chapter. Anyone I didn't include, I'm not dissing you, it's just that my chapter is too full. You will be in the next chapter. Until then, See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Note: Anyone who doesn't know about my OC, He has a black cloak, black hair, and spectacles that make him look like Harry Potter. He is kind and has a slight crush on Rio.

Me: Now, with 50% more sugar, it's chapter 4 of Super Smash Truth or Dare! Dark!

Dark Angelo: Yeah?

Me: C'mon, co-host! We have work to do!

Dark: *Groans*

Me: From BladeStar360!

Cool another TOD ill enter my OC to the fun

Name: Jade

Age: 18

Aperance: long brown hair down to her waist, Hylian ears (piearced), Sky blue eyes, Light blue tainktop with an upside down orange raindrop gem on the middle of her shirt, Sepret lightblue sleaves, Gold bracerss (like pits) on her right arm, long black jeans, green scaled boots, white wings on her back,

Weapons: she carys a large light blue sword with a nova beam on the side of it, It can shoot nova beams at her opponent and at full power it can transform into an ion cannon that attaches to her arm and shoots a powerfull nova beam. She also carrys with her two scarlet daggers that can deflect anything and cut through things with ease.

Onto the Tod's

Truths

Link: who do u like the most zelda, minda, or ruto?

Peach: How many times has bowser kidnaped u

Red: which is your most favorite pokemon

Dares

Luigi: Staring contest with WEEGE

Link: ( who ever link picked bring in the other two he didnt pick and let all three of the girls get into a cat fight)

Pit: shoot any person u dont like the most with your cannon arm

HAVE FUN X3

Blade~

Me: *Summons Jade* The author didn't give you a personality description, so I give you a light, bouncy personality for this Fanfiction.

Jade: Whatevs.

Link: MMMMMMMMMMzelda.

Zelda: *Sighs in relief*

Peach: Well, counting the original super Mario bros., Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy, Mario's Time Machine, EVERY Mario game, I'd say… OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAND!

Red: *Glared at by all Pokemon* Um… Ditto.

All Pokemon except ditto: *Sweat drop*

Luigi: Fine.

Me: *Reaches into internet portal and pulls out WEEGEE.*

WEEGEE: LU-IGI!

Luigi: *Gulps*

WEEGEE: *Stares*

Luigi: *Head explodes*

Midna: Hey, Link's mine!

Ruto: No, he's mine!

Zelda: RAR! * Fights*

Me: Zelda wins!

Zelda: *Leaves Mario and makes out with Link*

Pit: TAKE THIS, MARIO! *Shoots Mario* YEAH!

Me: O-kay. *Scoots away from Pit* From ShadowofHeart!

Hooray For Jake.,Varmid,And Rio For Being In Your ToD Now For My Truth and Dares

Dares

Luigi:Turn Into Weeegeee And Kill Mario

Snake:Here Is A RPG Rocket Launcher,Go Nuts But You can't Kill Pit,Ike,Sonic,And The OC's

Zelda:Now You Go in The Room With Navi

Jake:Kill Wario With Your Sword.

Varmid: Here Is A Diamond Shotgun,Kill JiggilyPuff

Rio:Kill Captain Falcon Painfully

Truths

Ike:Do You Want To Replace Marth With Roy?

Pit:You Are Awsome, How Old Are You Anyway?

Mario:I Like Luigi Better

Luigi:You Should Be The Mascot For Nintendo

Jake:Have A Pizza And Share With The Author And OC's

Everyone:Kill The Most Hated Smasher

Okay Goodbye Everyone And Jake Be Nice To The Others Okay ^_^

Marth:

Martha: You rang?

Me: No, he just put "Marth" at the end. Also, I have new respect for you. Until someone else calls you Martha, your name is Marth!

Marth: YAY!

Me: OK, to the dares!

Luigi: *Transforms* MA-RIO!

Mario: WAAAH!

WEEGEE: DIE! *Kills Mario*

Me: *Shoves Pit, Ike, Sonic, all OCs, and myself into missile-proof bunker*

Snake: *Kills everyone else*

Me: *Revives everyone and gives them ice cream*

All: YAY!

Me: Hey, Dark Angelo?

Angelo: Yeah?

Me: As I am the author and you are the co-host, I bestow upon you… AUTHOR POWERS!

Angelo: Oh, cool.

Zelda: NOOOO!

Me: *Locks Zelda in room*

Later…

Me: Quiz time! How well do you know this Fanfic? Let's find out! When I open this door, what will I find?

Zelda killed herself!

Dead Navi.

Zelda eating a chair.

Time's up! Let's see if you guessed right! * Finds Zelda eating chair* Okay, then. *Revives Wario* Jake!

Jake: Um… ok. *Destroys Wario*

Varmid: Alright! *Shoots Jigglypuff*

Rio: DIE DIE DIE! *Kills Craptain*

Ike: NO, NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Pit: Why thank you, and angels don't really age. But if I were still alive, I'd be at least 3000 years old.

Luigi: YAYYY!

Jake: *Hands out slices of pizza* One slice for you, one slice for you, etc.

Me: Thanks!

Everyone except Jigglypuff: *Kills Jigglypuff*

Me: Okay, from Fire Blade!

I'M BACK! I reccomend running. Also I have another OC name Austin he where's a black tshirt a brown jacket blue jeans white sneakers and a neckalace wit a cross. He is about 5-8 white and he uses dark magic the same way in fire emblem with the books. He also gose crazy at the sight of a kit kat. Anyway truths: Peach where do you keep you weapons? Ike who do you like more Peach or Rio? Tslayer how did you deal with Zelda? Now for the Dares: All OCs excludeing mine must now watch rick roll for a week. Link battle to the death with Toon. Who's the worst villan contest starting now everyone do your worst to the OCs including mine and who ever dose the worst must become the villan of this story.. ... All girls must dance to numa numa in bikinis

Me: *Summons Austin* Hey, Austin! Have a Kit Kat!

Austin: EEK! *Jumps on Zelda*

Zelda: Get off me! *Throws Austin*

Peach: …You don't wanna know.

Ganondorf: Ew.

Ike: PEACH!

Tslayer: I totally made out with her.

Zelda: HE'S LYING! LYING!

Tslayer: Hey, hey, calm down, baby cakes!

Zelda: AUGH!

Tslayer and Austin: Have fun, guys!

All OCs: NOOO!

Me: *Saves Dark* She's co-host, so she isn't affected.

Dark: Thank Palutena!

Link: YAHH! I HATE CLONES!

Toon Link: Eep. *Faints*

Me: Toon Link is unable to battle! Link wins!

Kirby: *Swallows all OCs, including Dark, (Sorry, Dark!) spits them out, and hacks an atomic loogie onto them.*

All else: …I can't top that.

All girls: *Sigh* *Dance*

Me: *Faints*

Dark: Okay. Since Livinginabox is unconscious, I'll do the next set. From ShadowofHeart!

More Truthes and Dares People Hehehe...

Truths.

Jake:Sorry About Chuck Kicking You in The Face But I Can't Do Anything About It,You Belong To The ToD For Awile.

Pit:Admit That You Like Dark hehehe...

Ike:Same Thing For Rio

Peach:Why Are You Stupid

Dares

Jake,Rio,Dark,Varimid,And Tslayer:Team Up Against Wario,GanonDork,Bowser,Wolf,And King Dededede and Fight In Final Destination,One Stock,Few Items And Friendly Damage Is On.

Master Hand And Crazy Hand:Whoever Wins The Match Has To Fight You Two Then.

Jake:Get To Kill Jiggilypuff

Sonic:I Glue Your Shoes To Floor

Last Dare:Everyone Do THE CHICKEN DANCE

Jake: It's okay.

Me: *Wakes up* What happened?

Dark: You fainted after seeing Rio in a bikini.

Me: Oh yeah.

Pit: H-hey, Dark?

Dark: Yeah?

Pit: I… Like you.

Dark: Aw, I love you too! *Kisses Pit*

Peach and Zelda: Awww…

Ike: What? I don't love Rio!

Peach: I dunno.

Me: *Hits Peach with frying pan*

OCs: Yeah…

Me: In this corner, the OCs!

OCs: Grr…

Me: And in this corner, we have the villains!

Villains: Boo.

Me: Begin!

5 seconds later…

Me: The OCs win! Now, fight Master and Crazy Hand!

_10_ seconds later…

Me: *Sweatdrop* The OCs win… again…

Jake: DIE JIGGLY! *Kills Jigglypuff*

Sonic: No! *ShadowofHeart walks in, glues Sonic's feet to the floor, waves, then leaves.*

Everyone: *Does Chicken Dance*

Me: Okay, final set for this chapter: From our good friend WhiteFangWolf!

xDDD I'm SO HAPPY. Alright, since I have no more OCs to submit in, and since I'm SO HAPPY since Dark's an official co-host, let the madness...ENSURE!

Link: Say "MAH BOI" for a numerous amount of times until Ganon kills you.

Zelda: Laugh evilly at your hero's PAIN!

Marth: There's something on your face. -roundhouse kicks his face- IT WAS PAIN!

Livinginabox: GET GALLEOM AND DUON IN HERE!

The Angelo sisters, Ike, and Pit: Kill these two in under 2 minutes!

Thanks very much, and BAI!

Link: MAH BOI- *Is killed by Ganon*

Zelda: HAHAHAHA!

Me: Hey, Marth?

Marth: Yeah?

Me: There's something on your face. -roundhouse kicks his face- IT WAS PAIN!

Me: Okay! *Summons Galleom and Duon* Rio! Dark! Ike! Pit! Kill them!

Them: Okay! *Succeed with one second to spare*

Me: Well, that about wraps up this chapter! Send in your ToDs and OCs, and as always, see you next time!

A/N: Phew! That's done. By the way, I'm implementing a new chapterly feature: at the end of each chapter, I shall ask a Genius question. Whoever can answer correctly gets a… surprise next chapter. This chapter's question: My pen name is based off a song of the same name. The person who can tell me the name of the band will be the ToD Genius for the next chapter, and will receive the surprise. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me: With torturous reviewers and OCs aplenty, it's chapter 5 of Super Smash Truth or Dare! WhiteFangWolf is our ToD genius for this chapter, so I favorited her, she appears in the story, and she can make anything happen! *Summons WhiteFangWolf*

WhiteFangWolf: Hey!

Me: Okay, the things she wanted to happen were… Dark has to murder Peach, Ike has to like Rio for two chapters, and I have to war with Ike over Rio. O.o

Dark: YYES! *Kills Peach with katana*

Ike: NOO! Farewell, my looooooowhat? Hey Rio!

Rio: Oh, hey Ike.

Ike: Hellooo, beautiful!

Me: Hey, hands off!

Ike: Rah! *Fights me*

Me: *Uses author powers to win*

Ike: No fair!

Me: Hee hee hee! Okay, dares time! From Ninja Mongoose!

Sorry I haven't reviewed for a few chapters. Have some cookies!

Truths:

Wario: What is the circumference of a moose?

Ike: How did Marth die when you played FE? He's not in Radiant Dawn! HE'S IN SHADOW DRAGON!

Wolf: Why don't you show up in the Subspace Emissary?

Dares:

Sonic: CHOOSE YOUR WIFE: Amy, Blaze, or Rouge.

Mario: CHOOSE YOUR WIFE: Peach, Daisy, or Rosalina.

Non-wives: DESTROY MARIO AND SONIC!

Wives: Do the Carmeldansen!

Me: Yum! Cookies!

Wario: I think you all know what's coming: OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAND!

Me: Whoops! Shows you what I know about Fire Emblem! Sorry, angry FE fans!

Wolf: I was on coffee break during filming.

Sonic: Blaze!

Mario: Peach-a!

Non-wives: DIIEEE!

Mario: Mama-mia! *Dies*

Sonic: Holy- *Dies*

Amy and Peach: *Carameldanse*

Me: Okay, from Fire Blade!

Truths: Guys how was your show? Falco you like flying more so why don't you use the arwing? Zelda are you sheki or do you transform into it and is it a boy or girl? Dares: every oneplay musical chairs last man sitting gets to kill who ever they chose. All OCs you are now to go to the Pizza Relm for a week to make up for the Rick Roll. Red here's all the Legendries go kill Pit. All villans including kirby must now face justice and by justice I mean Chuck Norris

Guys: What show?

Falco: Master Hand won't let me.

Me: But he lets you use the Landmaster.

Falco: That is correct.

Me: The Landmaster, a freaking TANK that has much more power than an Arwing.

Falco: Affirmative.

Me: Master Hand's logic is flawless.

Zelda: Sheik is a girl, just like me, and I transform into her.

All: Musical chairs! *Play*

Captain Falcon: *Wins* YESH! *Falcon Punches Snake*

All OCs: Yeah! *Leave*

Red: Yes! *Sends out Arceus, who kills Pit*

All Villains: No! *Roundhouse kicked*

Kirby: POYO! *Swallows Chuck*

Me: …That was interesting. Okay, from Regular Guy!

Great story! Here are mine:

Truths

Pit: Why? Why must Angel Ring be so spammable?

Saki (he's a trophy from the game Sin and Punishment): You look like an older version of me. When did Nintendo start stalkng me?

Dares

All. Mario characters: Google Mario dubstep heavy drop. Listen to it. Marvel in its sheer awesomeness.

All Pokemon characters: Google Pokemon dubstep. Click on the one by Arion.

Link: Google Hey Listen dubstep dirty south drop. If anything, it will make you hate Navi a bit less.

The Captain: Google Falcon Punch dubstep. Wish yours sounded like that.

Everyone: Google Smash Bros. Brawl metal remix. Yell Master Hand for not cominf up with a theme song like that.

Pit: Angel Ring is spammable. Spammable=Awesome. I'm a newcomer. Newcomers have to be awesome. Therefore, Angel Ring is spammable.

Saki: Since you were born…

All Mario characters: Awesome!

All Pokemon: Awesome!

Link: Awesome!

Captain Falcon: Awesome!

All: AWESOME! LOOK, MASTER HAND!

Master Hand: Eh?

All: THIS IS SO COOL! WHY COULDN"T YOU MAKE THAT?

MH: *Cries*

Me: From WhiteFangWolf! Hi, Wolfy!

Uhm...is the band called Living in a Box? xDD I just took a guess.. anyways, here are the truths and dares...

Truths/Dares:

Fox: Go die. In a hole. Filled with bugs. Slowly. And maybe with a ShamWow.

Falco: Same as Fox.

Wolf: Hook up with Krystal.

Ike: ...Somebody hates you know. So...eat this anyway.(hands cookie that's filled with poison)

Rio: Teleport Ike's body right under you.

Livinginabox: Revive Ike, and see what happens.

The BOY OCS: Go do the Caramelldansen without a shirt.

Luigi: Y U NO NINTENDO'S MASCOT, DAMN IT?

...I'm stubborn, damn it. Anyways, happy Thanksgiving to you! ^^

Fox: *Vince Offer throws a ShamWow at Fox and Falco, pushing them into the pit.*

Krystal: Grr…

Wolf: Hey, baby.

Krystal: *Reluctantly smooches Wolf*

Ike: NOM NOM NOM ACK *Dies*

Rio: Oh Palutena… *Teleports Ike's body under her*

Me: *Revives Ike* WHOA! CENSOR BAR! GOTTA KEEP THIS STORY T-RATED! *Pulls up censor bar*

Boy OCs: *Caramelldanse*

Luigi: I can-a be-a Nintendo's mascot! Watch! *Kills Mario*

Me: Cool! Okay, from BladeStar360!

Sorry i guess i wasnt paying atention

Jade is a very nice and kind person. At certen times she can get easly anoied and sometimes blow her top.

Sorry about forgeting oh and i wana add a few quick dares

Wolf: get locked in a room with crazy hand who just had 10 bags of SHUGAR

Everyone ( except OC'S, the aurthor, Pit, Marth, Roy, And link):FACE THE WRATH OF NYAN CAT MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

OC"S: dance with any smasher u want for 15 minniets

Aurthor: Select my Oc Jade and anyother oc for a brawl

Keep up the good work. now excuse me as i watch Michel Jackson "Smooth Criminal" *Watches video*

Blade~

Me: Thanks for clearing that up, BladeStar360!

Wolf: Uh-oh. *Is locked in*

Later…

Me: *Opens door to find Wolf eating a chair* Is this gonna become a running gag?

All: *Nod*

Me: *Sigh*

Me: *Hands out earplugs to OCs, Pit, Marth, Roy, and Link*

Nyan cat: NYANYANYANYANYA

All except the people with earplugs: *Head explodes*

Me: *Revives them all and gets rid of Nyan cat*

Male OCs: *Choose Peach, Zelda, Samus, and Jigglypuff*

Female OCs: *Choose Pit, Link, G&W, Fox, etc.*

One dance session later…

Me: (Weeping after seeing Ike dance with Rio) *Sniff* Okay, Jade? Fight Ike.

Jade: OK. *Kills Ike*

Me: Two more sets to go. From ShadowofHeart!

*Ugh To Lazy To Log In -_-*

Umm WhiteFangWolf Already Said The Band Name But I'll Say It Again,The Band Is Actually Called Living In a Box That Is A British Band Okay.

Okay Now For The Questions But I Would Like Another OC Of Mine...Jake Know's Him Better Than anyone In This Is... Eddie Heart.

Name:Eddie Heart

Age:17

Gender:Male

Appearance:Black Hair,Purple Jacket,Red Shirt,Blue Shoes,Black Jeans,A Gold Watch,And Wear Sunglasses Everywere And I Mean Everywere.

Personality:Goofy,Funny,Jokester,Troublemaker,Really Nice,Brave,Never Mean To Good People,Always Happy,Never Sad,Always Excited, Is Distacted Easy,Looks Up To Jake And Best Friend With Him.

Weapons:A Red Sword With A Black Ribbin On The Hilt,A Black Mace,And Several Healing Potions.

P. Is Studying To Be A Docter So Give Him A Purpose,Like He Can Revive People.

Truths

Marth:I Feel Nice Today So Your Name Stays Marth Even When People Call You Martha

Ike:You Never Answered My Queistion,So Marth Or Roy?

Jake:Are You Happy That You Brother Is Here

Eddie:Excited To Be In Your First ToD

Pit:When Is Your Birthday Anyway?

Dares

Snake:Teach Eddie How To Snap Someones Neck By Using Capton Falcon

Eddie And Jake:Fight Anyone Of Your Choosing

Mario:Into The Pit Filled With Weegee

Rio and Dark:Fight Anyone Of Your Choosing

Tslayer:Take Zelda On A Date

Zelda:Go With Him Or Else...

Last Dare:OC's Get To Have A Party And You Can Bring One Smasher With You (Jake Picks Roy And Eddie Picks Snake)

Great ToD And I Hope To Read More OK.

Me: *Summons Eddie* Okay, my running gag here is that I'll always call you EDDIH! Kay, EDDIH?

EDDIH: Stop that!

Me: Whatever you say, EDDIH! Also, since you want to be a doctor, you shall be reviver for this story for a while. Ok, on to ToDs:

Marth: YIPPEE!

Ike: I did answer your question. I said, "NO, NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Jake: Yeah!

EDDIH: Sorta…

Pit: December 19, 1986.

Snake: Here, EDDIH! Watch this! *Breaks Craptain's neck*

Me: *Revives Craptain*

EDDIH: You mean like this? *Breaks Craptain's neck again*

Me: *Revives Craptain*

Jake: C'mon, EDDIH! Let's kill Craptain!

EDDIH: *Snaps Craptain's neck again*

Me: Ya know what, forget it.

Rio and Dark: *Kill me*

EDDIH: *Revives me*

Zelda: *Grabs Tslayer's arm* C'mon, let's get this over with.

Tslayer: OK!

One date later…

Zelda: THAT WAS AWFUL!

OCs: *Hand out invitations*

Rio: *Hands one to me*

Me: Hey, I'm invited! Thanks, Rio!

Rio: *Blushes* You're welcome!

People who were invited and OCs: PARTY TIME!

One party later…

Me: Okay, one last set. From .o!

Holy crap another ToD! Yippee! Time for torture! And also can I send in my oc? Her name is PikaBolt and her description is on my profile.

anyways...TRUTHS!:

Mario: Why you so fat and ugly!

Wario: Same question.

Everyone: Do you know the muffin man?

and now... Dares!

Mario: Me likez torturing you sooo... TO THE LAND OF CD-I!

Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B.: You two are my faves sooo... Kill 5 people each with these rifles.

and last dare:

Ness and Lucas: Face off against another psychic boy named... Razputin! (Psychonauts for teh win!)

That's it for now! Bye from PikaBolt! And also good luck with the story!

Me: Okay. *Summons white Pikachu with red eyes and rainbow hair, along with one black check and one grey*

Pikabolt: *Saunters over to G&W and R.O.B.* Hey, guys!

G&W and R.O.B.: Uh… hi?

Pikabolt: *Giggles*

Me: …She has a crush on R.O.B. and G&W.

Mario and Wario: 'Cuz we were born this way! (Lady GaGa reference for the win!)

All: You mean that weirdo who lives on dreary lane? Yeah, I heard of him.

Mario: NOO! *Teleports*

In the land of CD-I…

Mario: Where am I?

CD-I Mario: NICE OF THE PRINCESS TO INVITE US TO A PICNIC, EH LUIGI?

Mario: AAH! Who are you?

CD-I Luigi: I HOPE SHE MADE LOTS OF SPAGHETTI!

CD-I Link: I CAN'T WAIT TO BOMB SOME MARIOS! *Bombs Mario*

Back in ToD land…

G&W:*Kills Zelda, Link, Toon Link, Wario, and Ness*

R.O.B. : *Kills Ganondorf, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Marth, and Ike*

EDDIH: *Revives Ness*

Lucas and Ness: No… Not Tim Schaffer references!

*Raz appears*

Raz: HAHAHA! *Beats up Lucas and Ness, then disappears*

Me: Well, I think that pretty much wraps up this chapter. Please R&R, and as always, see you next time!

A/N: This chapter's Genius Question: What two NES games are R.O.B. compatible with?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I'm not dead! HAHA! Sorry if I kept you waiting too long and you had to bang your head against a wall for entertainment. BTW, this story's format is being changed from script format. Sorry, FanFiction. Please don't sue me.

The smashers were emptied once again into the hellhole that was known as the ToD room. They thought that since the author had just been faffing about for a while that they were free. How wrong they were…

I walked in. "Hello, everyone!" I said. Everyone groaned. "First things first…"

".o is our ToD genius, so she'll be appearing. I will use my powers of I-don't-give-a-crap-about-physics to bring her in." I summoned Pikabolt. She said hi to everyone. "Now, she wanted all except Ike to turn into chickens and for Ike to go on a chicken-eating rampage. WHAT'RE YA WAITING FOR?" I yelled at the room which was empty except for me and a newly chickenized Pikabolt. I tried to speak but it came out as a squawk.

"(Translated from chicken) (Oh, no…)" I said as I looked up and saw a mercenary with a very crazed look in his eyes standing over us…

The rampage lasted many hours, and all smashers except G&W, ROB, Dark, Rio, Pikabolt and I were eaten before ROB managed to shoot a tranquilizer at Ike. "(Ugh)" I said. I used my aforementioned powers to revive us all. Our normal healer was eaten. "So," I said as if nothing had happened. "It has also come to my attention that I am being used in another FanFiction, WhiteFangWolf's Super Smash Truth or Dare! (No relation). Wolf, my OC's name is usually Livinginabox, but Himself seems pretty good, too. Yeah, let's go with that. Onto the Dares! From .o :"

Well that was a funny chap. Oh and something you should know: Script format isn't allowed so try writing/typing like this:

ex: "Hey!" WhiteFangWolf screamed. So be careful when typing.

anyway... TRUTHS!:

Mario: How was the land of CD-I

Ness,Lucas: How was the fight with Raz?

G&W and R.O.B.: Did you find my dares and truths as awesome?

and now... DARES!:

Luigi: Go be weird because you perform this way! (Lol Weird Al is great xD)

and last dare:

Jigglypuff: Why do people keep on disrespecting you... so I'll do this: *Hands Jigglypuff a Bazooka* Go nuts and kill anyone except my oc, G&W, R.O.B., The Ice Climbers, and Pikachu.

And to answer the genius question you have asked. It's Gyromite and Stack-Up that R.O.B. is able to be used with.

That's it for now. Bye from PikaBolt!

"Disturbing…" Mario said quietly, his eyes filled with fright and his mind contemplating ways to murder the authoress…

"It made us want to buy Psychonauts!" exclaimed the two psychic boys. No one dared question the purple powder on their faces and the tubular paper wrappers on the floor. G&W and ROB didn't want to answer, no, not with Pikabolt in the room. (Yes, Pikabolt! That wasn't an insult!) Luigi laid on the floor, saying something about worm chickens, camps for psychics, brain-harvesting dentists, and worlds where the sky was yellow and the world was populated by weird black spiky things. No one paid attention to him. Jigglypuff passed out from adrenaline after shooting one person with the bazooka (It was snake.)

"Okay!" I said. "Next set is from Ikerulesall:"

Truthes:

Marth: U proved my point they r so ****in disgusting. Have a cookie.

Ike: Do u like Rio?(I think he does.)

CF: r u annoying(don't deny it)

Dares: Sonic: break Snakes neck.

Samus: Go on a date with CF(tell her 3 minutes after it starts Will will chop off his head for fun

Dark Angelo: date Pit

Tslayer: Hit on Zelda again

Zelda: While he's doin it turn into Sheik and attack him

Marth and Ike nodded vigorously. They had set up a blockade between them so that the sheer amount of Ike/Marth stories wouldn't cause it to become canon. Marth nommed his cook- what, that's not a word? It should be. FINE.- Marth ATE his cookie. You happy now, Microsoft Word? Ike agreed, but only to prove his heterosexuality. Captain Falcon kept spamming his down taunt before having his neck snapped, along with Sonic, by Snake. Who was then sniped. 'Cause that's how I roll. (It's a vicious cycle.)I revived Captain Falcon. Samus reluctantly agreed to. 3 minutes through, Samus was mesmerized by Captain Falcon's amazingly funny anecdotes and well-toned muscles. She wept over his decapitated corpse afterwards, then killed Will. Pit came over towards Dark to hit on her, but received a dagger to the face. Tslayer tried to use his favorite pick-up line ("Are you a Pokemon? 'Cause I want to Pikachu.") on Zelda when his face suddenly was filled with needles. "OK, everyone," I said. "Next set is from Fire Blade!"

By show I ment the girls in bikinis... Anyway Truths: Rio Livinginabox or Ike? OCs are you mad at your creators for bringing you here? Dares: OCs battle everyone else in a brawl match whoever wins can host a party and bring one guest. All losers not invited to the party have angered guess who Chuck Norris.

All the guys just shrugged. "Ike." Said Rio, looking at the floor. I got a dejected look on my face and held back tears. Peach tried to kill Rio, but Dark held her back. All the OCs except Dark and Rio nodded, which I disapproved of. They then proceeded to fight each other. The winner was Tslayer, who invited Zelda. Zelda hated Tslayer, but she did love a good party, so she went along with him. The other OCs gulped. I called in the janitors from Kirby's big mistake and asked them to clean up Chuck Norris's mess.(Man, those guys are good- it only took them a few minutes, plus they made me a smoothie!) I sipped my smoothie and moved onto the next set of ToDs, which was from WhiteFangWolf.

Gyromite and Stack-up! If I'm wrong...oh well. Here are the truths.

Yoshi: Have you ever ridden Mario before?

Lucas: What happened to your brother?

Ness: Who exactly IS Porky Minch?(I'm not a big Mother fan.)

Samus: How do you feel with all the pervs around you?

Dares:

Mario: Say Mah Boi to Link OVER NINE-THOUSAAAAAAAAAAND times.

Link: If you kill him...YOU MUST DIE!

Zelda: Say to Link..'EAT TRIFORCE OF WISDOM, BITCH!' and kill him with Din's Fire.

Ike: You'll have to do the tango with Rio for an hour..IN FRONT OF THE AUTHOR!

Dark: Aim Shurikens at Bowser's behind. Then, shoot him in the eyes.

Bowser: Throw the Shurikens back at Dark.

Dark: CATCH THEM LIKE KAKASHI! xDD

That's it, and bye!

"No. That would be gay." Said Yoshi in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Patrick Stewart. I reached into his throat and found he had a Patrick Stewart voicebox. "You faker!" I yelled. "Yoshi Yoshi. (Bite me)" replied Yoshi, his "voice" dripping with sarcasm. Lucas handed WhiteFangWolf a link to the Mother Wiki. Samus yelled in pain and started ripping her hair out, which I put back in. Mario kept spamming "Mah Boi" but Link resisted. When Mario was done, I looked at Link and found that it was actually a doll of Link. We found him hiding in the rafters. "'EAT TRIFORCE OF WISDOM, BITCH!" yelled Zelda to the REAL Link, who was sent flying across the room in a cloud of smoke.

"'Oh No'" Ike said sarcastically. As I was tied up to a chair, watching and crying, Ike seemed to be enjoying himself. Dark threw the shurikens at Bowser, who threw them back, and- the shurikens froze in the air while the author went off to find out who Kakashi was. The shurikens then resumed and Dark caught them. "Well, Okay!" I said. "Last set for now (I don't hate you other people, I'm just tired and we'll do yours next chapter.) is from ShadowOfHeart:"

Okay Now For More Questions. Be Very Afraid.

Dares Go First

CF:Be Forced To Listen To Nyan Cat Song FOREVER

Rio:Choose Who You Wanna Go On A Date. Ike or Livinginabox

Will: Choose A Partner To Help You Fight Wario And Bowser

Sonic:Your Legs Are Glued To The Floor

Everyone:A Crazy Horde Of Fangirls Are Coming,And There Going To Attack the OC's And The Smasher's So GET TO THE SAFE HOUSE! P.S. The Safe House Only Holds 15 People hehehe.

Truth's

Pit:Why Do You Think You have So Many Fangirls?

Ike:Here Is Some Cookies,Share With 2 People

Bowser:Why Do You Kidnnap Princess Peach?

Wario:You Fat And Ugly

LivingInABox:Give All The OC's Nickname's

Great Chapter And This Is Going To be Fun :3

Captain Falcon (Now revived) wretched, said "To hell with that!" and Falcon Punched (TM R C TJTE CTE CE BLABBEDY BLAB) the author and Nyan Cat in the face. Rio chose Ike again, much to my chagrin, and went on a date with Ike. Will chose me, and I used my author powers to hurl the opponents off cliffs. Sonic yelled "I'M TOO SLOW!" with a very sad tone, then exploded. The Horde of fangirls came so I expanded the safehouse so it could fit everything. However, I found that I couldn't use it, so I sacrificed myself to the fangirls, who had somehow emptied out of the mansion. "Figures…" I muttered. "I have fangirls?" Pit asked, oblivious to the many bouquets, love notes, wedding proposals and bottles of water being hurled at him. Ike shared the cookies with Rio and Dark. Bowser just raised his eyebrows suggestively, then winked twice at Peach, who giggled. "Wow." Wario said, tearing up. " You-a really hurt my-a feelings!" I comforted him by giving him cookies. (What? He's one of my favorite characters, people. You sadistic bastards.) "I would nickname them, if I could remember all them" I then said. "But for some of the ones I DO remember, Dark: 'Psycho' Rio: 'Aaaahhh….*Slobber*' Tslayer: 'Jack Crabby'. (NO I WON'T EXPLAIN) Eddie: EDDIH. Well, that does it for this chapter. -

A/N: Ugh. I'd better take a break. My worst enemy is now those stupid red lines in Microsoft Word that indicate that the word is misspelled. Augh. Also, just wanted to give a little shout-out to my friend Sabrina, who has gotten an account. Hey, Sabrina! Check out her profile- her name is "BunnyfrogXD". Seeya.


End file.
